fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Origin of Vicky's Ickyness/References
Trivia *This episode is a sequel to the Fairly OddParents episode "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!", both of which involve the early lives of Timmy's enemies. *6 year old Vicky's appearance is the same as de-aged Vicky's appearance in the Fairly OddParents episode "The Switch Glitch". *The Evil Bug from "Vicky Loses Her Icky" makes an appearance. It's revealed that the bug lived inside a hole in the unoccupied room of Vicky's family home that would eventually become Vicky's room, and it bit Vicky once every year after she got the room at the age of 3, until Tootie was born, when it permanently became stuck inside Vicky. The evil bug was created by some scientist as an experiment to combine the DNA of the world's most evil animals to make the most evil creature of them all, which turns out to be the bug in question. ** This episode reveals that the Evil Bug is deceptively durable, much like cockroaches, due to it also having cockroach DNA. ** Due to the effects of the Evil Bug in Vicky's butt, Vicky had no friends in her childhood. She also wanted to be a popular girl in school, but couldn't due to being cruel. *This episode reveals that Trixie (who makes a cameo appearance as a baby when Johnathan shows the kids a photo of his newborn daughter) is older than Timmy and Tootie. *Vicky started ruining Tootie's birthday parties since she was 4 years old. *At the age of 8, Vicky loved skateboarding. This is a reference to the Fairly OddParents episode "Hex Games". *In the end, Timmy realized that the evil bug in Vicky's butt that made Vicky evil is the one responsible for receiving fairy godparents in the first place. Instead of wishing Vicky to be nice or getting rid of the evil bug, Timmy decides to let the evil bug stay in Vicky's butt. Ivan questions this, and Timmy says that the reason why he decided to let the bug stay is because 1) the bug cannot be smashed; and 2) if he removed the bug, he wouldn't have gotten fairy godparents in the first place. *Carly makes a cameo appearance as a 10-year old when Timmy and Ivan time travel to 10 years ago. * Johnathan's early-90s car that the kids and fairies nearly collide into on their time scooter was a 1990 Nissan 300ZX. *This episode reveals how Vicky met Doidle. *This episode reveals that Ivan was born on the same day as Tootie. *When Timmy said that it feels like Vicky has been babysitting him for many years, he references the floating timeline of the Fairly OddParents. *Tootie was unaware that Vicky had an evil bug inside her. *This episode reveals Benjamin Woolworth used to be a babysitter. He babysat Vicky prior to Tootie's birth. *This episode reveals that Nicky and John bought a black and white shirt because they weren't sure if they were going to have a boy or a girl, and John was expecting to have a boy instead of a girl again, much like how the Turners were expecting to have a girl. ** This episode also reveals that Nicky and John made turtle soup out of Vicky's pet turtle, which was mentioned in "Snow Bound", where Vicky told to Timmy that Nicky claimed to her daughter that it ran away when she was eight. *Young Vicky says to baby Tootie, "I hate you" in the same tone as she did to the $50,000 vase in "Tiny Timmy!". *At the end of the episode, Timantha is shown wearing her brother's pink hat. *While Timmy was comforting Tootie about her past birthdays and claiming he would've felt the same if Vicky was Timmy's sister, Cosmo stated that if Timmy has the same red hair color as Vicky, people would often mistake them as siblings, a reference of the very first drawing of Timmy and the different colored hair and clothes. References *'The Simpsons' - Vicky's jealousy towards her baby sister, Tootie, is similar to Bart's jealousy towards Lisa in the episode "Lisa's First Word", of the Simpsons. *'Futurama' - The history of the evil bug and how it's created is similar to the show-within-a-show, the Scary Door from Futurama, specifically from the end credits of the episode "Spanish Fry", where a scientist creates a creature by combining the DNA of the world's most evil animals, which turns out it's man, but in this episode, it turns out it's a bug. *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' - At one point, when Timmy, Ivan and others find out what happened to Vicky's pet turtle, Nicky says "Tonight, we dine on turtle soup!", a reference to Shredder's line from the 1987 TMNT cartoon episode "Shredder & Splintered". *'Hey Arnold!' - Tootie traveled back in the time she and Timmy first met back in third grade in the first day of school. It was raining and Tootie was depressed and miserable until Timmy shows walking out of his parents car holding an umbrella and walked near her complementing her, a reference of Helga's backstory in the Hey Arnold! episode, "Helga on the Couch". Category:References Pages Category:References Category:Trivia Pages. Category:Episode Trivia Pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!